Star Trek: Bondmate
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Gemini Kirk joins Starfleet before her twin James and is a Commander by time he joins. What kind of trouble can he get her into? Spock/OC Rated T for now.


Name: Gemini Elena Kirk  
Age: 24 years old  
Hair Color: Light brown hair with red high lights that goes down to her waist but kept up most of the time.  
Eyes: Dark Blue Eyes  
Other Info: Twin sister of James Kirk. Has a major in Xenobiology as well as a minor in Xenolinguistics. Joined Starfleet before Jim and is dating Spock. Best friends with Uhura and Gaila. Went into Starfleet before her brother, left when she was 19. Hasn't spoken to Jim a lot since joining due to him not wanting to talk to her. Usually goes by the name Gem or Ella. Only Spock and her mother call her Gemini. Is an empath.

Chapter One:

Gemini stood against one of the old wooden fences by the bar that her and the recruits were at until it was time to head back to the spaceport. Her phone was up to her ear as she smiled.

"When will you be returning," a male voice said on the other line, "I require assistance reprogramming the test for the new academic year."

"I'll be back in San Francisco around lunch," Gemini said, "one would think you only miss me because we both program that thing to be the hardest test to pass. I guess you don't even miss your girlfriend eh Commander Spock?"

"You know that statement is false Gemini," Spock replied, "I was merely curious about when you would be returning. How is Winona doing?"

"Mom is doing good," Gemini said, "Haven't seen much of the brat though since I got here. I swear he's mad at me just because I joined Starfleet."

"It was only logical that one of you follow in your father's footsteps and join Starfleet," Spock said to her as Pike began to walk towards her.

"Got to go," Gemini said, "I'll call you when I get back to my place."

Gemini closed the phone and looked at her CO.

"Ready to round them up," Pike asked.

Gemini nodded as they walked into the bar to hear fighting. Pike nodded making her raise her hand to her mouth and whistle out a certain whistle that caused everyone in a Starfleet uniform to stop and stand at attention.

"Outside all of you," Pike ordered.

"Don't just stand there your commanding officer just gave you an order," Gemini yelled, "Now move!"

Everyone scurried out in an orderly fashion as the man on the ground let out a groan. He looked up and let out another groan.

"El," Jim said with a groan, "You whistle really loud."

"Hello brat," Gemini said with a smile and tilt of her head, "Still getting in trouble I see."

Gemini helped him to sit up in a chair and handed him some napkins for his nose. She stood next to Pike at attention as he sat down across from him. Gemini brought her brother's file up on her PADD and showed it to Pike. He red over it for a few minutes while Jim got a drink.

"So what does a Starfleet Captain," Jim said pulling the bloodied tissues out of his nose and ordering another drink, "and my sister the Commander want with me?"

"Well I am here as his assistant with the new recruits," Gemini said, "and was attempting to get you to join again. No one is as challenging as my twin."

"Dream on El," Jim said, "Don't see why you joined."

"Do you enjoy being the only genius level repeat offender in Iowa," Pike asked.

Pike continued to try to convince her younger brother to join Starfleet as Gemini took back her PADD.

"Are we done," Jim asked.

"Yeah were done," Pike answered getting up, "Your father was the captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's, Gemini's, yours, and mine. I dare you to do better. Shuttle leaves Riverside Shipyard at 0800 tomorrow."

Pike walked out of the bar, Gemini stopped at the doorway and looked back at her brother who was looking at a model ship in his hands.

"Jim I know you are capable of great things when you put your mind to it," Gemini said, "Don't waste a chance at achieving that greatness that mom and I know is out there for you."

Gemini stood leaning up against the shuttle typing a message to Spock letting him know they would be underway soon as he would be teaching his classes right now. She heard the sound of a bike pulling up.

"Commander Kirk," Pike said getting her attention.

She looked up and saw her brother tossing keys to one of the workers before turning to them.

"4 years," Jim said walking to the shuttle, "I'll do it in 3."

Pike indicated for Gemini to get on board before entering the shuttle himself. Gemini finished her message and sent it off before directing her brother to an open seat, laughing as he hit his head on the low clearance bar. She moved to sit in the empty spot on his left as they heard arguing from where the bathroom was. They watched as one of the shuttle pilots argued with a man about finding a seat and him arguing about a fear of dying in something that flies. He sat down in a huff on Jim's other side.

"You know Starfleet does operate in space," Jim asked.

"Not like I had a choice," the man said taking a drink from his flask, "wife took the whole planet in the divorce. All I got left are my bones."

"Kirk, James T." Jim said and pointed to Gemini, "This is Commander Gemini Kirk."

"McCoy, Leonard," Leonard replied, "Related?"

"Yup," Gemini said patting Jim's shoulder, "Meet the baby brother."

Jim smacked her hand away with a smirk.

Gemini exited the shuttle saying goodbye to the other commanders and Pike before Jim and Bones as they had taken to calling Leonard came up to her.

"Going to show us around Gem," Jim asked.

"Nope," Gemini said, "I have previous plans. Recruitment is over in that building. They will give you your room assignments, PADDs, and uniforms. I'll come and see you guys when I have settled back in."

Gemini pointed towards a large building behind them.

"My dorms and office are in Orion building over there," Gemini said pointing to another building to the left of them, "hard to miss, name's on the door but if you do get lost just ask around someone can direct you."

Jim hugged Gemini before she waved goodbye to them as they left her. She pulled out her PADD and opened the conversation that she was having with Spock on the shuttle when he wasn't in teaching his classes. She typed up a new message before heading across the quad to her building.

G: I'm back. Heading over to Orion building now. Message me when you are ready for lunch.

S: I took the liberty to get lunch prepared before you returned. I am currently up in your office.

Gemini smiled at the reply she had gotten a few seconds after she had sent her message.

G: How did you know we would even get back on time?

S: It was only logical with you on board that the shuttle would arrive on time as you have already been a prompt person. Very rarely have you been late to something and without reason.

G: I'm in the lobby right now. I'll be heading up in the lift in a few seconds.

Gemini minimized the conversation window and walked towards the lift being careful not to bump into anyone, making sure to look like the Commander that she was as she entered the lift. She put her PADD back into her bag and slung it back onto her back. She pressed the button for her floor and nodded at the other Commanders that were in the lift. She folded her arms in front of her as the lift ascended, going far too slow for her liking at that moment. The doors opened to the third floor and Gemini nodded to the other Commanders again before walking out of the lift, trying to keep herself from smiling. Gemini made her way through the halls, topping only to look at the view of the bridge when she got close to her office. She gave a small mile as she looked at it for a few minutes before continuing on, know that a certain Vulcan would come looking for her if she took any longer to get to her destination.

She typed in her access code once she got to a door that said 'Commander Gemini E. Kirk'. The door swooshed open and she stepped in setting her bag down by the door. She looked up at hearing footsteps coming towards her. She smiled at Spock holding out her hand as he came closer. He barely touched her fingers with his as he looked at her. She could feel his happiness for her return even though he didn't let it show beyond his eyes.

"It is good to see you return," Spock said as they walked over to the small table next to her desk where their lunches were set out for them, "I got our usual from the mess if that is satisfactory."

"It is," Gemini said as they sat down.

"Did anything interesting happen while you were away," Spock asked as they started to eat.

"Jim got in a fight," Gemini said taking a bite of her salad, "4 against 1. I get the feeling he will make being in Starfleet a joy from now on."

Spock looked at her with a brow raised, knowing she was being sarcastic.

"I believe he will be quite the trouble maker," Gemini replied, "His new friend McCoy however, not so much."


End file.
